


cold

by someao3_user



Series: FtM kokichi supremacy [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Trans Male Character, Trans Oma Kokichi, im freezing, its nearly 4:40 AM, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someao3_user/pseuds/someao3_user
Summary: note:this is a vent fic. this is based off real events of something i went through, and are still going through.it contains topics featuring an eating disorder. please don't read if you're triggered by that topic.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, if you squint
Series: FtM kokichi supremacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909630
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	cold

**Author's Note:**

> note:
> 
> this is a vent fic. this is based off real events of something i went through, and are still going through.  
> it contains topics featuring an eating disorder. please don't read if you're triggered by that topic.

cold, as it always is.

layers on layers of clothes, but yet, he's still cold.

he feels his jaw start to shake, his sides feeling like tv static.

his palms were cold, as he balled them into fists.

he feels his heart pound through his binder.

_there's no point in hiding any longer,_ he thought.

so, he left his room.

the overwhelming smell of kirumi's food flooded his nose.

_it always smells so good._

he was the first to arrive, not including kirumi.

"good morning, kokichi." she greets.

he greets her back and sits down. one by one, the others started to come in. they looked unsettled, as kaede's execution was just yesterday.

ouma shivers as he remembers the thought.

or, he was just cold.

everyone had arrived, sitting in their seats. tenko was going on about how cute himiko looked while eating, all the while himiko looked uncomfortable.. and rightly so.

ouma played with his food with a spoon. the utensil never warmed in his grip. it continued to stay cold.

the more he stares, the more sick he becomes.

why is he sick? was he just nervous?

the more he looked, the more disgusting it became. rice balls. they were just rice and seaweed... some seasoning as well. why was he so nervous?

he puts the utensil down, sighing.

ouma could feel himself starting to get nauseous.

"kokichi? you haven't touched your food.." shuichi stared with a concerned look. it wasn't a question, it was a mere observation. though, it stuck with ouma. did he care?

no. it was an observation. shuichi never asked if he was okay. he's only confused why he hasn't touched what's in front of him.. like shuichi would ever care about him.

he swallows thickly, his throat uncomfortably warming up. it hurt to swallow.

"i just don't like rice balls. how dare you kirumi! trying to feed me this.. this poison!"

kirumi only sighed. she never bat an eye.

"whatever, i'm goin' back to my room.. better make somethin' good tomorrow!"

with a huff, he pulled out his chair and left, speed walking.

_bathroom. bathroom. bathroom._

he threw up once he got there. he didn't know why. he didn't know if it was just because of how nervous he was, or something completely different. 

but then why would he be nervous? he has nothing to be nervous about.

but that's a lie, isn't it?

...

whatever.

all he knew was that, he was cold.

**Author's Note:**

> projecting


End file.
